The Program
by darlinwolfgirl6
Summary: The Golden trio plus Ginny are thrown into a program with the silver foursome. HG/DM GW/BZ PP/HP AG/RW Things can heat up fast or fizzle when you get pushed into the RoR. M for future content. Hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1: the Program

_AN: So this is not a marriage law fic, but could be comparried to one. Hopre you enjoy! Do not own Harry Potter_

Chapter One~ the Program

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting at the Gryffindor table getting ready to eat dinner when to owls flew in one landed in front of them and the other went to the Slytherin table. Harry detached the letter from the owls' leg, but before Harry could get owl treats out the bird flew off. The letter in his hands was addressed to not only him, but his three friends beside him as well. He opened it then read it to them.

_Dear Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. and Miss Weasley_

_We teachers have hand picked you to start our unity program. The war is over and people need to forget the past. We have arranged a meeting place in the Room of Requirement. Seeing as none of you have had successful relationships with each other this may also provide some romance for you. You may not harm others in the program; we have only chosen two houses and 8 students to be in this so nobody is to say anything about it understood. After dinner today at 9 you will be escorted the head of your house the Headmistress. See you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Your teachers_

After Harry read the letter they knew they were in for a wild ride.

"What do you think we will do in this program?" Ginny asked eyeing the Slytherin table and seeing Pansy reading the letter to Astoria, Blaise, and Draco.

"I don't know, but if it's the unity program were going to have to do something with the snakes." Hermione said with a slight giggle at the end which Ginny had started with her leaving the guys with raised eye brows.

The foursome at their meal and watched the students leave like every other day. When the got up they headed to see McGonagall; who lead them to the Room of Requirement. When they got there they saw four students and a teacher. They sat down for McGonagall could tell them what they were doing.

"Now students you eight are required to stay here for the nights. Each of you has a partner from the other house. Each night you will get a task to complete; unlike your school work this will be about each other instead of a potion."

"There are four doors to the left with the surnames of the guys and an envelope attached. In the envelope you will get one of the girls' names; who is to be your partner. Now behind that door is were you will conduct the task given in the envelope that you will find on the table inside the rooms. After the task is done you will retire out here and then proceed to the girls and guys dorms to my right. Understood." Snape said and we all nodded.

"Very well we will leave you all, and don't try and run off after we leave because the doors will not open until tomorrow when you will be dismissed for breakfast. Now all of your belongings are already in your respected dorms and I think that is all." McGonagall said and she and Snape both walked out the doors leaving the eight just staring at each other.

"Well we better get this over with …" Pansy said trying to get the boys to go over and tell them who there tasks were going to be with.

Harry and Ron both got up followed by a reluctant Draco and Blaise. Draco dropped his envelope on the floor and held the paper in his hand.

"Granger we're partners, so come on lets see what we have to do." Draco said while she squeezed Ginny's hand then walked over to the room where Draco held the door open for her then followed in.

"I guess that means I'm with Zambini then?" Ginny asked while looking him in the eyes and with his nod she entered the room with him.

"While Potter, Weasel are you going to tell us who we're partnered with or not?" Pansy said annoyed that it had taken their partners so long to read the name out loud.

Harry was the first to go over and offer his hand to his partner and lead her. Pansy may have been taken a back by the jester, but she didn't get escorted everyday. Ron and Astoria finally made their way into their room and the tasks could begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione and Draco Task One

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Chapter Two ~ Hermione and Draco: Task One

When they entered the room they saw two large chairs one Blue (Draco's) and the other soft purple (Hermione's) facing a fire along with a coffee table in the middle which held the task. They didn't make eye contact or speak while walking to their chairs.

Hermione tucked her feet under and made her self comfortable and noted she wasn't wearing her robes, but her favorite skinny jeans, socks and green off the shoulder top. The room must want us to be as comfortable as possible she thought. After she was comfortable in her chair she looked over at her partner.

"So do you want me to read the task or do you want to?" She said admiring his outfit the room chose for him.

Draco was in a Bulgaria Quidditge jersey and dark wash jeans. He was looking at the fire when he herd Hermione's question and when he looked at her he was shocked.

"Um…you can." Why he was nervous was all he could think about when he was looking at her.

"Ok then." She took the envelope and opened it and placed it on the table. She then looked up to see grey eyes locked on her. Her breath caught for a second then she began to read the task card they had received.

_Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_You are to tell each other ten things about yourselves. And yes Miss Granger you may have a discussion on the answers. Here are four mandatory starters:_

_1. What is your favorite colour because it isn't the colour of the chairs?_

_2. What is your favorite book?_

_3. What happened to the others sibling(s)?_

_4. What is their favorite sport?_

_Good luck and see you tomorrow,_

_Your Teachers_

They sat there waiting for the other to start and then they just turned to face each other and Hermione began.

"Well… my favorite colour is Green. My favorite muggle book is Romeo and Juliet, but my favorite wizard book is Never Trust a Teen Witch with a Hidden Agenda. And you?"

"I like yellow, but I usually say it's green because of my house. I haven't really read any muggle books other than Shakespeare, but my favorite is Midsummer Night's Dream, and my favorite wizard books is Quidditge Greats and were they are now. I can't believe you like Romeo and Juliet you realize it would never happen right?"

"And what makes you say that two people can't fall in love with the enemy? You like Midsummer Night's Dream which is a big lie, and everyone falls for the wrong person."

"Yeah, but it's funny; and I hate tragedies. So, what happened to your siblings?"

"Well my older sister died before I was born from brain cancer and my younger sister never made it past birth. When I was six, she was born with the cord around her neck. She died because she didn't get air to her little lungs." Hermione felt a tear run down her face then Draco reached and brushed it away.

"I know how you feel, my little sister she was born a squib so being purebloods my deranged father killed her. My mother cried for days. I wasn't even allowed to see her. I was only three. I only saw the little body bag and hole in the garden were she was berried. In a way I'm kind of glad my father is dead now because my mother can be happy."

"That's a terrible thing your father did. It was his daughter." Hermione broke down during Draco's story. He looked at her and gabbed her hand. He noticed he wasn't sitting in a chair anymore, but on a couch beside Hermione.

"It's alright. I and mother have a little stone with her name and birth and death date in the garden. I know she would have been such a lovely girl had she got the chance. Now stop crying ok you know your sisters wouldn't want you to cry but be happy."

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears away. She hasn't been so emotional in a long time and now she broke down in front of a guy she never really let see her this way. As soon as she stopped she moved on to the last question the teachers had left.

"I like Quidditge, but only watching it. I hate flying. It's the only thing at Hogwarts I never really mastered in class. I hate to admit this but my favorite part is when you and Harry are chasing the snitch. The other don't make it as intense as you two do."

"I also like Quidditge, but I love to play. I remember the first flying lesson, before Longbottom's broom was hexed. You were so frustrated with that stupid broom…" Hermione throw a pillow at Draco who caught it with ease. "Now … now you should know from watching that I have quick hands. I can't believe your favorite part is watching the seekers."

"Well, they are the best looking people on the teams usually." Hermione was killing herself laughing while Draco sat with raised eyebrows at her statement.

"So, Miss Granger I still need six more facts about you."

"And I yours Mr. Malfoy, but I will start. Where I grew up I am well known around for being the strange kid who disappeared to a boarding school for troubled teens since she was eleven."

"Your parents tell people you're troubled because of you being a witch. I thought they were proud of you?"

"They are, but they can't really tell people about magic now can they."

"I suppose not. I have never hated muggleborns, but needed to act like it because of my father. Same with my friends they all feared at least one of their parents."

"That's horrible to grow up in fear."

"Yeah well that's the way of purebloods. Who do you wish out of students didn't come back this year?"

"Student…. Well I'd have to say gossip queen Lavender Brown. She is so annoying. Oh by the way congrats on your baby. According to her you had a love child with me during the war. Meanwhile she's also saying that Ginny cheated on Harry and that's why they aren't together, and Ron was heartbroken by our baby that he started dating her again, but to me all the lies are to cover up that nobody likes her."

"We have a child? How does she figure we would have a child together?"

"We don't actually have a baby we'd need to have sex first, but apparently we stare at each other during dinner a lot."

"So now staring leads to babies. God and I thought having McClaggin gone would be nice, but after that I have nothing."

"Why would you want Cormac McClaggin a Gryff gone?"

"He creeps me out. He treats girls like prey."

"Don't you treat girls badly too?"

"No I am a gentleman and I don't stock them like he does." 

"He does stock girls. I know that all sixth year he tried to get me to go out with him. I wanted to kick him in the balls so bad."

"Wow, not the reaction I expected at least I only got a broken nose under your rath and not broken balls."

"Sorry about that by the way; I felt really awful after I punched you even if you are Malfoy the ferret."

"Why did you feel bad about me I deserved it."

"Well fact seven I had a huge crush on you and nobody except Ginny knew. Not even Harry or Ron, so punching you was hard."

"I did too. I mean have a crush on you not me. I only told Blaise. You were the only girl other than Pansy, and Ginny to not fawn over me. "

"Really. So, I don't spend a lot of time in the library anymore because I've read all the books in Hogwarts library."

"That is really funny. When I'm board I go to the Quidditge pitch and fly."

"I hate pumpkin pie, but like pumpkin juice."

"Interesting … I think of blueberries as little Quaffles so I always get in trouble for playing with food."

Hermione and Draco were very close to each other by now with realizing they were. Their eyes were locked on each others. Nether could keep their heart from pounding.

"Fact ten, I love blue eyes." Hermione said breathing hitched.

"And I love mousey brown hair." Draco said leaning in till their noses touched.

Hermione leaned farther so that she could kiss him when a bell went off and they broke apart.

"Well, that destroys a mood." Draco laughed and offered his hand to Hermione; who took it and went to the door.

Once outside the door they took their seats in the common room of the room. They were the first ones, fallowed by a giggly Pansy and smirking Harry. Next Blaise and Ginny sat down, and finally a Blushing Astoria and Ron sat. After they were all there a letter appeared and Ginny picked it up and read:

"_Well, done students. I believe it is time for bed, so girls will be the right on the right and boys left on the right. See you in the Great Hall for breakfast._


	3. Chapter 3: Ginny and Blaise Task One

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Chapter Three~ Ginny and Blaise: Task One

They entered the room and saw a tiny table with two black chairs on either side. On the table were an envelope, a rose, and two plates with cutlery. Blaise walked over and pulled out a chair for Ginny; which she obliged by sitting in. Ginny also noticed they were in formal wear. She was in a long satin purple dress and Blaise was in black dress gowns with a purple tie that matched hers. Blaise also realized when he was sitting. He picked up the envelope and read the task card inside.

_Dear Mr. Zambini and Miss Weasley,_

_Your first task is to get to know each other over dinner. You will eat each others favorite meal; you will then proceed to tell each other why it's your favorite. We would also like you to discuss:_

_1. Favorite colour_

_2. Favorite season_

_3. What it's like being the youngest_

_4. Favorite past time_

_Sincerely_

_Your Teachers_

As soon as Blaise was done reading the task card two meals so up in front of them. In front of Ginny was a garden salad with Italian dressing, spaghetti and meatballs and apple pie. In front of Blaise was fruit salad, chicken parmesan and cherry cheesecake.

"You look really pretty." Blaise said trying to get conversation going, as he started eating the fruit salad.

_"_You look very handsome yourself Blaise." She was giggling to herself a bit nervous. She liked salads so it took her no time to finish the garden salad in front of her.

They were quiet while eating, but once they had finished Ginny started in on why she loves the meal Blaise just ate.

"I love fruit salad because it reminds me of summer with my family. I think I was four when Bill came home with a basket full of fruit and some how Fred and George got a hold of it and dumped it all on Ron except one strawberry which I picked up and ate." Blaise was laughing at the mental picture Ginny was painting while talking. "The chicken parmesan was the first meal I ate at Hermiones and while we were home alone and we tried to cook. Let's just say her parents were laughing at us when the got home. Finally the cheesecake; Once during sixth year I decided to try something new and went for dessert with Luna and she told me to try it and I've been hooked since." Ginny let out a long breath after she was done talking; which Blaise just laughed at.

"Ok… so garden salad is my favorite because my mother used to bring me and my sisters to the garden to help pick the lettuce and let us help make the dressing. Spaghetti and meatballs was my papa and my special meal when I went to visit him on the Christmas breaks. He was one of my best friends so it was really special. And apple pie was one of the only desserts in Draco's mothers cook book, so we tried to cook it and Minnie and Dobby came in with a smile when they saw we didn't blow the place up."

They were both laughing. He is so much nicer than I thought and so sweet when it comes to his family was all Ginny could think.

"Purple helps me feel confident and I love the way it looks with my hair. I think the first time I admitted purple being my favorite was when me and Hermione went to a muggle mall and I was asked what colour shirt was my favorite by a sales lady. How about you?"

"Now don't laugh ok."

"Why would I laugh, is your favorite colour pink or something?"

"Actually yes it is. Pink is the colour of the sun when it sets and reminds me of summers with my older sisters."

"You thought I would laugh. I have three brothers who love pink because it reminds them of cotton candy."

Again both laughed at each others remarks. Blaise finally looked Ginny in the eyes and all he could think about was how hot she was when she giggled. He decided to start on the next question.

"I really like the fall. It's when everything starts changing, and after all it's when we see most of our friends here."

"I like winter, everything is so magical and I love thinking that little fairies are dancing around me when the snow is falling."

"I didn't know you were so girly. I bet you and Gran….Hermione watch the Nutcracker a lot."

"Well I am a girl… and I'm guessing you've seen the Nutcracker too since you know about the dancing snow fairies."

"Well my sisters love to watch it every Christmas and have made me and Draco watch it with them every year. So, yes I have seen it."

"Does it suck being the youngest with all girls because I know it sucks with older brothers?"

"I guess I never really thought about it. I guess they really just kept me out of trouble. It does suck when they all PMS at once. I usually hide for a week at Draco's. With out them I wouldn't treat girls with the same respect. I really see the crap some of the dicks my sisters have dated pull and learned never to be like that. I also know I can always count on them to embarrass me when I bring a girl home, if I ever do that."

"I would love to have a sister. Having five older brothers is hard. I can always count on them to be embarrassing when it comes to me dating anyone, and way overprotective too. They always treat me as a baby. Sometimes I feel really loved, and I know they love me, but it becomes too much and I can't handle it. I wish I could have a nice dinner like we had all the time, unlike the slob fest I usually am around. If you want to see food swallowed in less then ten minutes from time it hits the table come to my house and you'll see it."

"Is that an invitation Miss Weasley?"

"I think so. Anyway as you know I am the beater on the Gryffindor Quidditge team. I mostly like kicking your ass at the game. The Slytherins are our only real completion here. I plan on trying out for the Holly Head Harpies. It's the one thing I am truly passionate about."

"You never kick my ass at Quidditge, but it's true your team is our only completion too. I was going to try out for the Holly Heads too. Hey maybe we could even be on the team together."

After they laughed for like a minute a bell went off and they noticed the room went empty and they were in their robes again. Blaise walked to the door and let Ginny leave first. When the got out they saw Hermione and Draco stealing glances at each other and a giddy Pansy and smirking Harry. They sat down and waited for the last couple. When they did Ginny had to hold back a laugh at her brother's blush.

Ginny read the letter and fallowed the rest of the girls to their dorm.


	4. Chapter 4: Pansy and Harry Task One

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Chapter four ~ Pansy and Harry: Task One

After Harry led Pansy all the way to the Potter room they noticed an art studio, and that they were wearing painters smocks. They made there way over to the supply table and Harry jesters for Pansy to read the task card.

_Mr. Potter and Miss Parkinson,_

_This is your chance to be creative. You are to paint three paintings:_

_1. Your favorite place _

_2. Favorite food_

_3. Each other_

_Now along with these three things you must discuss_

_1. Each of the paintings_

_2. Growing up without your partners present_

_3. Future plans (after Hogwarts)_

_Your teachers_

The two wasted no time. They painted their three paintings with slight giggling from Pansy's side.

Pansy painted a meadow by her grandparent's manor, watermelon, and Harry. Harry painted Hogwarts, chicken pot pie, and Pansy.

"So should we show each painting in order than discuss them?" Pansy asked with a slight giggle which made Harry raise an eyebrow.

"I think that sounds logical. First painting on three…. One… Two… Three." They turned their first paintings over and both gasped at each others amazing paintings. "Your painting is wonderful Pansy."

"Thank you. I don't usually show people my art work, but I have been doing it since I was four. Any way my painting is of a meadow I used to escape too to read when there were family issues at my grandparent's house. I would take a book from the library and read it their or bring my sketch pad and draw butterflies."

"That's amazing. I bet your patroness is a butterfly." He saw her blush a little, but continued on about his painting. "Well, mine is Hogwarts because it's the only place I truly feel at home. I can't even remember being happy until coming here."

"That's really sad. I painted watermelon for my second painting because I used to love spitting the seeds out at Draco and Blaise for telling me I had coodies; we were like five. Then I realized I really liked the fruit."

"That's funny. Mine is of chicken pot pie because it was the first hot meal I had and also it's like eating heaven. If that makes sense."

"It does, your stories are really depressing though. Here this is my painting of you. I only did a head shoulders photo because your eyes are mesmerizing and you sometimes smirk like a Slytherin, but when you smile you really light up a room." Harry was taken a back by all the compliments from the girl.

"Well this is the one of you. I did the same because I love the way your eyes sparkle when you giggle and how you can be this bad ass girl, but still be sweet and loyal to your friends."

The looked at each other because they had changed clothes. Pansy was now in a soft pink sundress and Harry was in jeans and a grey t-shirt. Harry decided to sit on the floor and jesters for Pansy to join; which she does.

"My parents went into hiding so I never knew them. I grew up with my papa and ma. They gave me everything I ever wanted except my parents love. I think a part of me was glad when you came here because I could relate to you the most, but as soon as you and Draco became enemies it was written off."

"I am really sorry. I had the opposite loving parents, but when they died I had to live with soulless relatives. I am glad you told me about your parents; it takes guts to open up. I plan on becoming an Aurora because I like adventure as you probably know."

"I want to open an art gallery, but I also want to be a Healer at St. Margo's. The two don't really seem to go together, but it's my two favorite things art and helping children. Don't laugh at me I really like children and I am a girl it's a maternal instinct to help children."

"You're right I'm sorry. I think you should do both. You know we should hang out some time."

"Sure."

The bell went off and on the way out pansy tripped and Harry caught her, but his hand grabbed around her chest.

"Mr. Potter next time you could just ask me for a hug."

Pansy giggled and walked out the door with a smirking Harry behind her. They noticed Draco and Hermione stealing glances at each other. They sat down to and noticed it took about five minutes for everyone to return. Once Ginny read the letter Pansy winked at Harry then linked arms with Astoria and walked off to the girls' dorm with Hermione and Ginny following.


	5. Chapter 5: Astoria and Ron

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Chapter five~ Astoria and Ron: Task One

They entered the room to a big screen. Ron was the first to notice they weren't dressed in robes anymore. He was in blue jeans and a pink shirt with a black zip-up sweater. Astoria was in a denim mini skirt pink strapless top and black vest over top. He led her to a chair and sat down in the chair beside her. When Astoria was picking the task card up she realized she and Ron weren't wearing robes and blushed, but preceded in read their card.

_Dear Mr. Weasley and Miss Greengrass,_

_Your first task is to watch a slideshow of photos from each others childhood. You will take turns saying what the photos are and one good thing that came from that moment. There are only 4 photos each so you should have a few good laughs._

_Your teachers_

As soon as the letter was done being read a photo of Ron holding Ginny appeared.

"That's when Ginny was born. I had a hard time adjusting to the fact I had to be gentle with the baby. Plus I wasn't the youngest anymore. I was only one remember I was learning too. If she wasn't born I don't think I would have had the same respect for girls that I do. She is the only sibling I am so close to."

"That's really cute you know."

The next slide appeared of Astoria and Daphne in a big puddle wearing only underwear and rain boots. In the picture she was only two and Daphne was three.

"Well if that's not embarrassing. My parents despite belief they are excellent parents. Fun, loving, not prejudices. Me and My sister wanted to play outside that day and are parents gave us rain boots. It was Daph's big idea to only wear undies because she didn't want her clothes wet. It was a lot of fun we were out there for three hours. Our sisterhood became a lot stronger after that day because the only ones we were allowed to see were each other because we were so sick from playing so long."

"I would have torn that photo apart, but seeing the strong emotional connection behind it I guess I can see why you didn't."

Ron gasped at the next photo. It was him with Charlie. Ron was four and Charlie was starting Hogwarts. Charlie had Ron on his trolley and he had goggles on pretending he was flying while his older brother pushed him.

"Well that's Charlie my oldest brother. It was his first day of Hogwarts and we all went to see him off. It's a big deal to have the first child start school. I would always ask about flying on a broom, so when we were on platform 9 ¾ he plopped me on the trolley and said hold on were going to fly like dragons. He made swishing sounds and I believe that's the first time I herd him speak of dragons."

The next photo popped up of a very unhappy Astoria. She was sitting in a pink poufy dress sitting in a corner.

"I hated that dress so much. I love pink but not pouf. I was six and mother wanted me and Daphne to meet Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo. She dressed me in that stupid dress and the boys called me fluffy bunny for the rest of the day luckily Pansy started spitting watermelon seeds at them and they ran."

"Wow that is one poufy dress. I remember mom trying to get Gin in a dress similar and there was no hope. She wouldn't wear it at all."

The photo that appeared next was a photo of Harry, Hermione and him in front of the Quidditge stadium were they saw the world cup. It was taken before they started forth year.

"That's at the world cup game before forth year. Everything was tested that year. My friendships, strength, life in general started getting a lot harder. Voldemort returned and the only good thing that came from it was the amazing game played."

"That was a tuff year. I wouldn't be able to deal with everything that happened to you during the last four years."

The next picture was Astoria on a bench in a blue staples dress with her father. It looked like a treasured father daughter moment.

"That was the day of my first date. I was asked out by Neville Longbottom. My dad was so happy for his little girl. Of course I was twelve and daddy's little girl so I was nervous to see what happened with Longbottom. Let's just say we didn't work out, but it was a good teaching lesson for me."

"You went on a date with Neville. Bloody Hell! I bet your friends weren't too happy about that."

"No they weren't, but were good to reach out to different people."

The last photo was a photo of both of them sitting in the Great Hall during dinner. They were looking right at each other. It was a photo from when their friends were reading the letters to come to the program.

"Well, let me be the first to say I like you. I knew we locked eyes a couple of times this year, and it's like I slip away when it happens. Ron you look like you're off in daydream land in this photo just like I was." Astoria was now full on blushing.

"I like you too, but you're way too good for me. Your smart, beautiful, rich not that I care about money. I was in daydream land. I was really turned on by your eyes fixed on me. Hey, I'm a guy I can't help these things from happening." Ron was full on blushing along with Astoria.

The bell went off and they both got up and left the room. When they left every one else was already sitting and noticed them blushing. They took their seats and listened to Ginny. Astoria was pulled off with Pansy and the other girls and Ron got up and Harry patted him on the back and the boys headed to their dorm as well.


	6. Chapter 6: The girls dorm

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_- sorry it took so long to update...

Chapter Six~ the Girls Dorms

The girls opened the door and gasped. The room had four beds to each girl's personal style.

Pansy noticed her bed first; it had a fluffy purple comforter, lighter purple pillows and a silver butterflies on the head board. Astoria walked over to the cheetah bed with yellow pillows; Ginny's was zebra with purple pillows. Pansy and Ginny both smiled when the realized they had the same favorite colour. Hermione smiled when she saw her bed; it had a big fluffy green comforter with sparkly green flecks in it with deep red pillows and her headboard had a rose on it.

The four girls changed into pjs and then levitated their beds into a circle. The girls had decided to get to know each other since they would be living together.

"So this program is weird, right. I never thought that I would tell my deep personal secrets to someone I thought didn't like me." Pansy said looking to the others.

"What did you guys have to do?" Astoria said.

"Ten truths by a fire; it got to the point that we where almost kissing." Hermione said letting out a giggle which made the others squeal and giggle also.

"I got to have dinner and learn how it is to live with sisters and not brothers."

"I painted; two pictures about me then a picture of him. Then we talked on the floor for awhile I also fake tripped and he caught me."

"I got to see our lives in photos. The first was actually a photo of Ginny and him. It was sweet."

The girls laughed at each others stories.

"I can't believe you almost kissed Draco. I thought you two hated each other?"

"You hugged Harry Pans. I don't hate him, he just get's on my nerves. I never actually said once I hate him."

"She's in love with him actually."

"Shut up Gin!" Hermione said while she through a pillow at Ginny. The others laughed which was soon joined by other laughing.

"That's ok he knows. I told him during the task."

"Wait you told him. You can't do that unless did he tell you?"

"Yeah he told me about third year."

The girls shrieked and the next thing they knew there was a knock at their door. The girls stopped laughing and then burst out laughing when Pansy sauntered over to the door shushed the girls and opened the door.

"Yes, you knocked?"

The girls were looking at four worried boys. They began laughing again.

"So, would you boys like to come in?"

The boys were in shock at the ladies. Harry was the first to enter followed by Draco. The room changed as soon as the boys entered to a den. Hermione and Ginny were sitting beside each other still giggling from their talk. Astoria was in a comfy arm chair that was beside another arm chair which Ron sat in. Then Pansy sat beside Harry on the couch across from Hermione and Ginny. Draco was sitting across from Ron in a chair beside Blaise's.

"So what was going on in here? We could hear shrieking in our room." Ron finally said to ease the awkwardness.

"Well, girl talk does get a bit loud sometimes big brother."

"Yeah, we got a little carried away about something, no big deal; really." Pansy said glancing at Hermione then all four girls burst into a laughing fit.

"We've lost them. At least they get along. Boys I think they're fine let's try to sleep." Draco said, then the guys left the girls and the room transformed back to the way the girls had it.

"Now, that they are gone we can resume our conversation." Astoria says pulling a pillow on her lap.

"Yeah, so Herms if you both told each other are you going to date?"

"Gin he'd have to ask me first. I think Pans and Harry would be a good couple too."

"Oh come with me; girls can totally ask a guy out." Pansy grabbed Hermiones hand and led her out of the room and knocked on the guy's door.


	7. Chapter 7: The boys dorm

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_- two chapters because I didn't update in so long :)

Chapter Seven~ the Boys Dorm

The boys were just settling back in when a knock came at their door. Blaise being the closest opened it to Pansy and Hermione.

"What are you two doing here?" Blaise asked in an almost knowing the answer way.

"Blaise can you let us talk to Drake and Harry; now!" Pansy wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Sure one second." Blaise went back into the room, but instead of him returning Draco and Harry came to meet the girls. Pansy pushed Hermione into Draco ad then grabbed Harry arm and led him to the common room couch.

Meanwhile Hermione was awkwardly looking at her hands. Draco could tell she felt weird and knew she wouldn't be here if Pansy didn't make her.

"So did Pans make you come over here or do you …?"

"Draco, will you go out with me?"

"What I didn't quite hear that?"

"Don't be thick Draco, you herd me. Pureblood. Haha."

"Oh you think you're so smart. Muggleborns what are we going to do with them?"

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" She said and he grabbed her face and leaned in and kissed her. After a minute of kissing each other they broke apart. "Mr. Malfoy I don't think that answered my question."

"Very Funny Hermione. I'll meet you in the common room before breakfast and we can walk together ok. Now go and get Pansy before she sucks Potters face off. We have classes tomorrow."

"Ok see you tomorrow. By the way you might want to get Blaise to talk to Ginny. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek and went over to Pansy and Harry. She dragged Pansy to their room while Harry proceeded to follow Draco into the boy's dorm.

Once back in the boy's dorm Draco and Harry noticed the fight about to happen. Draco stepped in the middle and dragged Blaise back to his bed; while Harry dragged Ron back to his bed.

"What is going on?" Harry shouted at Ron.

"He… had it coming!" Ron shouted standing to go at Blaise again, but Harry held him back and turned to Blaise.

"So, what did you say to get him mad?" Harry said to Blaise noticing he was being held back by Draco.

"I told him I liked his sister, and she isn't a little girl anymore for him to…"

"She's my sister and I will tell her who she is allowed to see."

"Now Weasel what if your sister likes him. Would you make her unhappy?"

"It's none of your concern ferret."

"Actually it is my … uh… well Hermione asked me to have Blaise talk to your sister about DATING."

"What do you mean Mione asked you?" Ron's face was as red as his hair and shouting.

"Now Ron, you have to calm down Draco is just relaying the message and I think I agree with him on this."

"Harry when did you start taking the ferrets side?"

"Technically I'm taking Ginny and Hermione's side, but I'm sure my girlfriend would want me to step in at this. You also know I always stick up for what I believe."

"What ever. Just stay away from my sister!" Ron said pointing at Blaise who was now clam and sitting on his bed smirking at Draco and Harry.

"You know she told me how overprotective her brothers were, but I never thought it would be this bad. I guess I'll have to reschedule my visit to your house."

"You are never allowed in my house you snake!"

"Now … now no need for names. Look all those ladies have all put past differences aside why can't YOU!" Harry said while walking over to his bed.

"Piss off; you have no idea what it's like to have a sister any of you."

"While weasel you're wrong Blaise has five older sisters. Now tomorrow you will not inter fear with him and your sister or your best friends and their counter parts may step in your way." Draco said with a nod to Harry then lay in his bed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8:the Morning

_AN: I DO NOT OWN H_

Chapter Eight ~ the Morning

The girls woke with smiles on their faces the all discussed what went on between Pansy and Harry and Hermione and Draco before slumbering. It took the girls an hour before they all were in their robes and ready for classes. They entered an empty common room so they sat and waited for the boys to enter, but they herd shouting and Ginny decided to knock at the door.

"What are you lot shouting about in there. You know we can't leave for breakfast until we're all in here." Ginny shouted at the door.

There was a pause of silence behind the door. Then it opened and Draco and Harry came out. They walked over to Pansy and Hermione then sat down.

"We may have a problem. Your brother thinks he has a right to say who you date." Harry said looking at Ginny. That was all Ginny needed to here to blast the door open. She marched up to her brother and slapped him in the face, then turn to Blaise whose mouth was bleeding and wiped the blood away.

"Ron you can't control me and I will date whoever I wish. Including Blaise; that is if you haven't scared him away." She looked into Blaise's eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry baby, no way would I would fight for you then leave." Blaise said while he grabbed her hand and led her out to the common room and then Astoria stormed in the room that Blaise and Ginny had just exited to see Ron slumped on his bed.

"You should have known better then to try and interfere with love."

"Astoria I can't help it she is still my baby sister."

"No she's not. She's your little sister, no longer is she a baby Ron. She will make her own decisions in life now." Astoria placed a hand on his back.

"So is like everyone out there hooked up now after one night."

"Technically it's been eight or seven years, but yes and you will not interfere understood. Look they like each other and are happy, so lets just be happy for them too."

"Alright, but only because you asked me too. Let's go before they eat the walls."

The couple exited the boy's room with a clam Ron and Astoria. Once in the common room the doors opened and let its captors free for the day's events.

Hermione and Draco were holding hands and she was leaning into his arm, which led him to drop her hand and wrap his arm around her waist. Pansy was hugging Harry's waist and he held her shoulder, and Ginny and Blaise just held hands all the way to the Great Hall. Ron was walking beside Astoria behind the group of lovers. When they appeared at the Great Hall every one turned and looked at them. Hermione kissed Draco's cheek and they parted to their respected tables. Harry and Pansy hugged each other and parted and Ginny and Blaise hugged and separated. Ron and Astoria just walked right to their tables.

Once every one was seated the feast began and Lavender Brown came up to Hermione and Ginny.

"So, you two were out all night. I'm guessing it's because of boys, so spill." Lavender said while glancing at the Slytherin boys.

"Lav we're sorry, but I don't think you want the details." Ginny said admittedly regretting her choice in words.

"Oh my sweets, you two shagged them didn't you?" Hermione buried her head in her arms and Ginny went bright red. Lavender covered her mouth because she didn't really mean for that sentence to be yelled it just kind of happened. Now; every one was looking at the three girls at the Gryffindor table.

Meanwhile when the four Slytherins sat down Teddy and Daphne now a couple came and sat beside their friends.

"So Drake are you and Granger an item?" Teddy said while wiggling his eye brows. Draco pushed him a little and chuckled.

"Of course we are I don't usually show up with a girl, now do I. Plus I'm not the only snake dating a lion."

"Well, I'm happy for all three of you then." Daphne said nudging Teddy who nodded.

_ARRY POTTER_- two chapters because I didn't update in so long :)


End file.
